He Was There
by Anglo-Chan
Summary: He planned to propose that night. They would have had the rest of their lives laid out for them- if not for the plane- the building- and the doom that followed. (9/11 fic- AkaKuro, Angst.)
1. Chapter 1

**It was 9/11 a few days ago, so I have some angsty historical fanfiction for you all.**

**Remember to pray for those lost in the Pentagon, World Trade Center, and even those who lost their lives when redirecting the terrorist attack from the White House to Pennsylvania. It was a tragedy in America, and two people who graduated from my school died at the World Trade Center. Keep hope and love and acceptance in your hearts.**

**Warning: If you notice, it switches from present to past-tense. It's not completely historically accurate, and might seem rushed, but it did happen at 8:46 in the morning- and it can't be totally accurate with fictional characters.  
**

* * *

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_  
_ Were you in the yard with your wife and children_  
_ Or working on some stage in L.A.?_  
_ Did you stand there in shock at the sight of that black smoke_  
_ Risin' against that blue sky?_  
_ Did you shout out in anger, in fear for your neighbor_  
_ Or did you just sit down and cry?_

* * *

It starts off as another normal day in New York City.

It's eerily beautiful, as Akashi describes it. He wakes up with his boyfriend of four years wrapped gently, yet protectively in his arms, as sunlight and the sound of his alarm manage to wake him up from a deep slumber. The redhead's eyes flutter open to reveal crimson-colored irises, and his sharp features are directed to the love of his life in his arms. So gentle, so soft, so peaceful in his sleep. Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuuro have been together for four years since their beginning of college in Japan and to their arrival in the same field of work in New York City- and the redhead knows that Tetsuya is the only one he can lay his eyes on with such love and passion.

So, tonight- he plans to propose.

Gay marriage isn't legal in the state of New York, Akashi knows, but he and Tetsuya can simply move somewhere where it is and marry there, and truly begin their lives together. He'd rather abandon his high-paying job on Walstreet rather than forgo his love for Tetsuya, the one who brought him back to earth after a lifetime of living in hell, and the only one who looked past his exterior to bring out his true personality. Akashi didn't care if they got looks for being two men holding hands, or insults thrown their way. Tetsuya was Tetsuya, and Akashi would be willing to do anything for his lover.

"It's morning, Tetsuya," Akashi whispers gently, as his fingers entwine with the blue-haired male's, and gently squeeze. "Wake up. We need to get ready for work today.. Maybe you can go in and come back home early, and we can go out for dinner," he suggests, though he already knows Tetsuya will say yes. After all, his words are absolute- and when Tetsuya comes home in the evening, they'll go to a nice restaurant and eat, and then he'll pop the question, and Tetsuya will say yes, and they'll be gone- out of their small apartment and into their nice home somewhere quiet, and peaceful..

"Yes, Seijuuro," Tetsuya replies softly, his own eyes fluttering open. His light lashes cover over soft and milky white skin, and reveal beautiful blue irises. He gently turns and adjusts their hands with a sweet smile gracing his lips, and pecks Akashi's chin in a chaste kiss. "That sounds nice. Where are we going to go?"

The redhead smiles in spite of his wallet. "The most expensive restaurant in New York City," he replies gently, and kisses Tetsuya gently, cupping his chin gently. The kiss is soft, and Akashi pulls away finally so the couple can both get out of bed and prepare for their day. The window over their bed shows a sunny New York City- the clouds in the air are white, and the sky is a bright blue. The white and ice color remind Akashi of Tetsuya, who showers in the bathroom as the redhead lays out his clothes.

Akashi recalls everything he and Tetsuya have been through together during their four years together and the five they have known each other for. They met during college at Tokyo University all the way back in their home country of Japan, both of them majoring in business, and had become friends over their shared classes and their similarities- though Akashi then was hostile and haughty, and Tetsuya then was more quiet, emotionless, and introverted. Their friendship worked out because Akashi disliked loud people who had no manners, and Tetsuya disliked people who were obnoxious and braggarts for no reason. They fit in with each other, and their personalities matched. That, and Tetsuya did not pry into Akashi's home life and family as other 'friends' had in the past, which the redhead had believed to be the bane of his existence for years until Tetsuya set him straight.

Akashi chuckles as he slips into the bathroom, brushing his hair and washing his face. The memory of his past self is jarring- had he really been that arrogant? He can recall he and Tetsuya meeting together for meals and to help each other with college essays and papers, and that one year of friendship slowly turning into something more intimate, comfortable, and relaxed. Their friendly gestures to each other became personal, their touches more frequent, and soon, kisses to the forehead, cheek, chin, and nose were common. Akashi remembers the first time he ever kissed Tetsuya and laughs to himself, as he gets toothpaste smeared against the side of his mouth by accident while brushing his teeth.

His bluenette lover walks out from the shower, wrapped in a long white towel, and gently uses his thumb to wipe away the toothpaste, and runs his hands under the water with a smile.

"Is Seijuuro distracted?" Tetsuya asks, his voice calm as ever, yet a hint of playful teasing is thrown in on the side, "He never makes a mess like that unless he's thinking of something important," the bluenette says softly, and grabs the blue hair comb on the side of the basin on the sink to brush out and tame his unruly bedhead, which has not been dampened nor flattened by the water from his morning shower.

"You're in nothing but a towel, and you're completely defenseless," Akashi says after rinsing his toothbrush and washing his mouth at, as he smirks, teasing Tetsuya right back. The bluenette has a ghost of pink across his cheeks, to which the redhead smiles at, a chuckle escaping his parted lips. "Of course I'm thinking of something important right now."

"I hope you're joking, Seijuuro," Tetsuya says, moving away in embarrassment.

Akashi has to resist the urge to grab his small lover and place kisses all over his face at the endearing way he hides his body- but tells himself that he can wait until tonight, after he proposes. They'll race home from the restaurant and he can mark Tetsuya's flawless skin all he likes. The redhead watches Tetsuya leave the bathroom to change, as he himself grabs his work clothes and dresses quickly, into a handsome, formal two-piece suit and tie.

"Seijuuro, do you want to get breakfast together?" Tetsuya asks, as he slips his own tie on. His shoes are off and his coat isn't on him yet, as Akashi walks into the bedroom.

Normally, the redhead would agree if Tetsuya was feeling outgoing enough to ask to do anything together, but he wanted his lover to fill in his five hours of work today so he could come right home, so Akashi could propose. The redhead sighs internally, shaking his head. "My apologies, Tetsuya. I have to decline, because we need to hurry with work and arrive home as soon as possible. Okay?"

The bluenette seems surprised. ".. Alright, Seijuuro."

The redhead smiles and walks forward to kiss his lover on the lips, as he grabs his suitcase. As soon as he is able to arrive to work, he can get started, and as soon as he finishes, he'll be able to rush back to the apartment and wait for Tetsuya so they can go out, and he can propose. Everything will be made from there- his plans are absolute, and nothing can change if he wants it all to be perfect for the one he loves.

"I'm off then. Get home safely," Akashi says with a soft smile, and turns back to face Tetsuya. ".. I love you. See you," he says gently, and smiles as Tetsuya waves back, mouthing his condolences back. The redhead glides out the door and down the apartment stairs. Normally, he and Tetsuya would exit their apartment together, and then go get breakfast, but there was no time. Akashi had to be back early to prepare.

The redhead hurries to catch the subway to Wall Street, where he'll be conducting his usual business with the stock market and his investors. He manages to get on the first subway by eight on the dot, getting a text from Tetsuya, who tells him he arrived at the North Twin Tower of the World Trade Center already. Akashi smiles at the text, knowing it was from the one he'd spend the rest of his life with. The feelings he felt for Tetsuya were overwhelming. The bluenette had helped Akashi with his problems with his family during college, and been an anchor of support for him all during the years they spent together. Tetsuya saved him from his own personal destruction and self-hate, and his own hell.

It was obvious Tetsuya would be the only one Akashi could trust and love so much in his lifetime- the bluenette was the one who taught him how to love, of course- despite how cliche it sounded. No one else would ever come close to the person who saved him and loved him when even Akashi could not bring himself to have any ounce of respect, nor love for himself.

_"Even when you can't bring yourself up, and even if you don't ever love me back, Akashi-kun.. I'll always love you. You can kiss me or hug me or hit me.. Or even do such things to me, if it makes you feel better, but it never has to mean anything to you if you don't want it to."_

_"Of course it matters to me. How could you say that? Those are such.. Such selfless thoughts. Are you stupid, for thinking such selfless, and foolish things?"_

_"Love makes people foolish and stupid, Akashi-kun."_

_".. Dammnit.. Just call me Seijuuro, Tetsuya."_

_".. I love you, Seijuuro."_

The memory left a warm feeling inside of the redhead, as he held onto the pole of the subway car. The look on Tetsuya's face as he said that was not blank as it had been for the time the redhead had known him during their college days. It was full of emotion- compassion, empathy, selflessness, and love. It had shocked Akashi at that time, to hear Tetsuya give himself in such a way to him- but during the brief period of time, he realized he truly did love Tetsuya, and there was no point in denying it anymore.

_"And.. I love you, Tetsuya."_

Akashi smiled to himself, his eyes closed gently, as he felt the subway come to a stop as they arrived at their destination. He exhaled slowly- the very thought of his precious Tetsuya made sparks snap in his body, and nerves race down his spine. He would be proposing tonight, and Tetsuya would be officially his after today.

Akashi left the subway to Wall Street, the familiar New York hustle of people jostling each other to get to their own destinations. The Summer air was slowly cooling as it got down into a Winter-like November, Akashi noticed, and remembered Winter was Tetsuya's favorite time of the year. Maybe, if they moved in time after the proposal, they could have their first Christmas as fiancees together in their new home..

The redhead was giddy with excitement as he slipped in through the automatic doors of the famous Wall Street, people around him bustling to get to computers and their work stations. He slipped in his attendance card and checked the time absent-mindedly, his thoughts still drifting away to his beloved Tetsuya.

_'8:30 AM'_

Akashi grabbed his papers from his file cabinet by the attendance chart and locked his locker, collecting his papers to move to his station, where he saw his co-workers busily checking the stocks, and talking to investors on the phone, speaking at a pace so fast it could be classified as jibberish. The redhead moved into his seat, where he opened up his files to scan over his first potential investor in 'The Lady Liberty' of America fund, a company that created patriotic flags, clothing, and other merchandise that was sold all across the U.S. The investor had two thousand dollars to be put in, and he dialed the number on the telephone to speak with the person who had sent the papers to his persona.

_"Hello?"_ A familiarly accented voice came.

Akashi's eyes widened as he realized who was on the other end of the phone, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Shintarou?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes. He knew it was informal to speak to an investor in such a way, but it slipped out. What was his former high-school right-hand-man doing calling him? Shintarou Midorima was supposed to be in Japan, if Akashi wasn't mistaken. Did he move to New York and suddenly decide to invest?

_".. How odd, that the investment banker I happen to trust my money in is you- and the one to call is also you, Akashi,"_ Midorima's voice came from the other line, and the redhead rolled his eyes. _"If you're wondering, I'm here for business reasons."_

"Business?" Akashi asked, scanning over the information papers Midorima had sent for his investment application. It said he was doing some kind of surgical work in America, and was here to perform an operation overseas. "You're supposed to be saving someone's life, and you suddenly decided to invest in some stocks while you were here?"

_"They're the hospital's funds. Simply under my name,"_ Midorima said, voice confident from the other line. Akashi nodded slightly- he had to get back on track. He was about to speak up, when suddenly, Midorima's voice came again- _"By the way, Akashi. I.. I wouldn't advise you, nor your.. Lover to be out on the streets of New York right now. I've got a bad feeling about today. Oha-Asa didn't say anything about it, but.."_

Akashi nearly snorted at the mention of the radio-advised female fortune-teller Midorima used to be obsessed with during high-school- the horoscope reader who he had religiously followed for three years, but let the green-haired male continue over the phone. _"Just be careful out there. I think you should take the day off of work from now and just go home. It's better to be safe than to be sorry, after all."_

"You're not planning to mug Wall Street, are you?" Akashi asked incredulously. What as Midorima going off about? Nothing was going to happen today- it was too beautiful, too perfect for his proposal plan with Tetsuya. Was Midorima losing it, or becoming too paranoid?

A sound of indignance came from Midorima, as well as a grunt off annoyance, _"I'm just looking out for you. A premonition came so suddenly- so it has to mean something, alright? If you don't want to follow it, or believe me, then I suppose it's your loss."_

An irritated sigh came from Akashi, and he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I suppose I can take the rest of the day off, if it will appease you, might fortune-teller. I'll call Tetsuya and tell him to come home early.. I suppose it's no trouble anyway."

_"You're really in love with him," _Midorima's voice came, and Akashi smiled, remembering his thoughts through out the morning of his beloved Tetsuya.

"Of course I am. I plan to propose tonight to him," Akashi said, a proud smile on his face. He could see Midorima's eyes widen over the phone, and that brought a chuckle to escape his lips, as he closed his eyes and began to put his papers away.

_".. Well, good luck. I hope you and Kuroko find happiness."_

"Thank you," Akashi said genuinely, as he closed his briefcase and the folder containing the investment work. "I have to go now, since you insist on my leaving work and all.. Goodbye, Shintarou. Hopefully we can talk again in the future."

_"Goodbye, Akashi. Be safe."_

Akashi hung up the telephone, catching a glimpse at the time from the receiver on the table. as he closed everything up and looked to his co-workers, telling them he'd have to leave early. They looked confused, wondering why he was leaving after entering so briefly like that- but nodded and went back to their work. Akashi was a fine worker and incredibly gifted and talented, and he could do with some time off. It was fair..

_'8:43'_

Akashi grabbed his belongings and checked out of attendance, grabbing his cell phone to call Tetsuya, who was probably working hard as usual in the Trade Center, though Akashi didn't know how he could possibly work so high up- on the hundredth and second floor of the Northern Building. The redhead flipped open his phone and dialed Tetsuya's phone number, which he knew by heart- as he exited Wall Street, looking up to the clear blue sky. It was impossible for something bad to happen on a day like this..

Akashi blinked a few times in surprise, as the roaring of an airplane in the sky came up from above. It was flying rather close to buildings, which the redhead found odd. Tetsuya picked up the phone as Akashi watched the plane disappear through the sky, faster than a usual plane, and something unpleasant came from the pit of his stomach.

_"Hello?"_ Tetsuya's voice came from the other line on the phone.

Akashi didn't even falter, as if he already knew what was going to happen. He found his legs suddenly running past the people struggling to get by, heading for the multi-mile run to the Trade Center. "Tetsuya, get out of the building, right now. Don't ask questions, just drop your work and _leave,_" he commanded quickly, his voice shaking despite the authority.

There was a slight pause. _"Y-Yes, Seijuuro."_

Akashi's clothing didn't deter him from running through the streets futilely, knowing what was coming as the roar of the plane came through the sky. Everyone's eyes turned towards the haywire plane, with headed straight towards the towering Trade Center Buildings. The redhead's heart raced in horror and adrenaline, as he screamed into the phone in desperation. "_Get out_ of the building, Tetsuya!"

_"I-I am!"_ His voice came from the other line, and Akashi nearly choked as the plane smashed into the North Building, high up on the hundredth plus floor. His breath caught in his throat, and his hands quivered as they balled into fists.

* * *

_ Did you weep for the children who lost their dear loved ones_  
_ And pray for the ones who don't know?_  
_ Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble_  
_ And sob for the ones left below?_  
_ Did you burst out with pride for the red, white and blue_  
_ And the heroes who died just doin' what they do?_  
_ Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer_  
_ And look at yourself and what really matters?_

* * *

Akashi heard screams of horror coming from the other line of the phone, and he ran through the streets, as grey-black smoke exploded from the Northern Building. "Tetsuya, Tetsuya," he breathed, as if it were some kind of mantra, tears flowing down his eyes. He couldn't lost the love of his life, the one he was supposed to marry. It was so utterly horrible and cliche that he didn't know what to make of it, halfway between screaming into the phone for Tetsuya to _get the hell out of there_, and halfway crying._  
_

* * *

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_  
_ Were you teaching a class full of innocent children_  
_ Or driving down some cold interstate?_  
_ Did you feel guilty 'cause you're a survivor_  
_ In a crowded room did you feel alone?_  
_ Did you call up your mother and tell her you loved her?_  
_ Did you dust off that Bible at home?_

* * *

"Tetsuya, are you okay?" Akashi demanded through the phone, his voice shaky and quivering as tears ran down his face. He could only hear static and screaming on the other side of the phone, and banging as people must have been rushing out of the towers. Many other people had the same idea as Akashi, running towards the Trade Center, and he got the beginning of a word from his lover when the phone suddenly lost connection. Akashi faltered for a moment in _pure_ fear- before he dropped his phone and continued running even faster.

Somewhere along the line, a driver who pitied the man running in a business suit had given him a ride in their car, and he clung to the door in desperation. Tetsuya had to be okay. He had to have gotten out of the tower alright, there.. They had just been okay an hour ago, waking up in each other's arms, hugging and sharing warmth. They had been speaking to each other and smiling, and now.. It wasn't possible. He was going to propose today. Tetsuya couldn't have died, he.. He was too strong.

He couldn't..

* * *

_Did you open your eyes, hope it never happened_  
_ Close your eyes and not go to sleep?_  
_ Did you notice the sunset the first time in ages_  
_ Or speak to some stranger on the street?_  
_ Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow_  
_ Or go out and buy you a gun?_  
_ Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watchin'_  
_ And turn on "I Love Lucy" reruns?_

* * *

The speeding driver managed to get he, Akashi, and other desperate civilians onlooking the craze with loved ones in the tower in fifteen minutes. By that time, people were in panic as the second tower was struck by another airplane- and Akashi knew this was an act of terrorism against innocent people. Desperation filled his veins, surging through his blood, as he looked around as people poured out of the buildings in panic, coughing and hacking as ambulances, already on the scene, rushed over. Akashi's eyes scanned the collapsing buildings for familiar teal-hair, tears running down his eyes.

_Where are you, Tetsuya? I told you to get out of here! _ He thought in horror, rushing around past workers and firemen doing their best to help the people as they rushed into the burning building. Dread filled his body, as he was torn between collapsing and crying, or running into the building to grab Tetsuya and pull him out from wherever he was, and save the love of his life from his death- the building was quaking, starting to shake.

He and Tetsuya were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together after this morning. They would get married and move somewhere quiet, and make by poor, but not struggling, and without the distraction of money. He imagined they'd adopt children, and live the rest of their days parenting and working mediocre jobs- yet they'd be incredibly happy. Their days would have been filled with _love, _and nostalgia of the days they spent together before. They'd share more memories, love, and tears together, and reminisce and laugh about the college days when they were both such idiots they didn't know what they were doing-

Fuck.

Akashi swallowed down a choking, pathetic sob, his eyesight blurred with tears at the sight of the burning building. Tetsuya still didn't come out, and his fingers clenched against his jacket, knuckles turning white, as he ground his teeth in anticipation. They could still have all of it- if Tetsuya just got out of the tower.

Every second seemed like an hour-

Hordes of people managed to get out, before the Northern building began to crash down on itself. Akashi closed his eyes- he couldn't bear to look at the building falling down on itself, as the Southern soon followed- and all that was left of the glory of the New York Skyline was simply two huge piles of rubble and ashes, screaming and crying fading into the distance as Akashi slowly let go of his jacket, his teeth unclenching.

His nerves fell to pieces, dropping down to the ground around him- and he lost consciousness in grief, the sounds of paramedic vehicles the last thing he remembered.

* * *

**The next chapter is simply an epilogue of sorts. This isn't meant to draw reviews, it's a simple Historical Two-shot. As I said, nothing in here is perfectly accurate- so don't flame me on getting any facts wrong.  
**

**Thank you for reading, and never forget.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter and epilogue of 'He Was There.' By the way, the song was "Where Were You?"- which is a touching song for 9/11, to which the title corresponds to. And here's a reply to your reviews, since I have time~**

**Guest (1): Honestly, I'm sorry to say I don't care if you don't like this story, or didn't think it was a 'good choice.' It's my way of paying tribute to the two graduates of my school who died that day and helping others to remember. I respect your opinion, and thank you for your review, but if you're going to say your opinion so strongly, don't add sorry to the end of it. Okay? :)**

**Thanks to: Fujoshi04, aearean94, KuroMaggie, Guest (2), x10TIMEx, Ciel D'or Serendipite, Lady Natsuka, BlueberryFridge, AkatsukiFatale, LenXKagamine12234, Mist455, Guest (3), FallenxLinkin, and Monkey D. Writer. Your support is greatly appreciated and I love you all so much!**

**Let's never forget that fateful day, together. Please enjoy the next, quite short, chapter, though it has extreme angst and sadness.**

* * *

Akashi woke up in a room full of white, smelling strongly of antiseptic, filled with the sounds of groaning and moaning and machinery beeping through empty halls. The draft coming from the air conditioner was too cold, and he would have shivered and stretched his hands, if not for the IV needle sticking out from his wrist. The redhead found it ironically harder to breathe, as everything from before came crashing down on his feeble mind, even with the respiratory tube stuck down his throat.

"Don't struggle like that," a familiar voice came from a few feet away.

Akashi's mismatched eyes turned to the person in question, hoping desperately it was his Tetsuya, would had made it out of the World Trade Center without him noticing- but everything died in his heart when he saw a flash of green hair and eyes. Midorima Shintarou was dressed in a white coat over a blue collared shirt and pinstriped pants, a stethoscope hanging around his neck. A plaque stuck to his coat- reading _'Doctor Shintarou'_- and Akashi found it sickeningly coincidental that he had been sent to Midorima's hospital when the green-haired male had been the exact one to forewarn him of demise.

Akashi was about to take the respiratory tube out of his mouth and ask where Tetsuy was, when Midorima began to speak, interrupting him. "Don't you even dare think of it, Akashi," his stern voice came out with more authority than the redhead could ever remember him speaking with, "For once, listen, and let me do the talking."

Though desperation and dread filled him, Akashi nodded.

"It was a confirmed terrorist attack by the Al Qaeda, a Middle Eastern terrorist group against the United States," Midorima informed, pushing his glasses up with his thumb and index finger. "They crashed two planes into both World Trade buildings, as well as the Washington Pentagon. They were aiming to hit the White House with a third plane, but the passengers of the flight managed to retake control of the plane and crashed it into a field in Pennsylvania instead, though all of them died," the green-haired male solemnly informed.

"You fainted from an emotional reaction- as well as an inhalation of the smoke and lead debris of the collapsing towers," Midorima informed, and closed his eyes. ".. Kuroko did not come out of the tower, reportedly- but they are still identifying the hurt victims right now. He could be here in this very hospital, or under the rubble. They are searching, but you cannot interfere with anything, Akashi," he said. The redhead closed his eyes- a false hope gripping at his heart, and a sense of hollow dread seeping through his veins. "For now, you have to rest, and simply pray that everything goes well."

Tears began to collect in Akashi's eyes, as Midorima sighed, and clicked off the oxygen mask, gently pulling it from the redhead's mouth, and clasping it to the side of the machine. A worried look had shone through Midorima's professional, calculating emerald eyes. A hand gently lay itself over the redhead's shoulder.

"Fate always knows what to do with us. If he didn't make it, then.. It happened for a reason, no matter how large of a tragedy it was. Remember that," he said quietly. Akashi couldn't focus his blurring eyes as the green-haired doctor left the room, the sounds of his footsteps echoing through the eerily empty halls like a haunting mantra.

Tetsuya, he hadn't made it out of the tower. Akashi had told him to get out of the building as soon as possible, but it was too likely he had been caught up in the traffic of the people trying to escape, and.. Either he had jumped out, or perished in the fire. Tears ran down the redhead's cheeks, and a choking sound escaped him. He and Tetsuya were supposed to be together by now, enjoying each other's company in the safe of their small apartment. They were supposed to have been engaged- in a state of happiness were nothing could have possibly touched them. Instead, the love of his life might have either been half-dead, or buried under millions of pounds of rubble. And all he did was faint helplessly, instead of rescue the one he was supposed to protect.

Akashi lay his face down in his arms and cried for the first time in years- for the first time since he had met Tetsuya, tears wetting the sheets of the hospital bed, the beeping of the machines and empty footsteps mocking his absolute misery and remorse.

* * *

It was the next day Akashi was released from the hospital. There was still no word on Tetsuya, and he went home to their empty, hollow apartment alone, sitting on his bed for hours, thinking of all the time he had spent with his lover, and how strange it felt without the half-full presence of Kuroko Tetsuya with him. A chilling feeling was in the atmosphere, and Akashi refused to contact his parents, who were constantly trying to get in touch with him, or his former high school friends whom he still remained close to.

It was a dreadful feeling as he waited for new that seemed as if it would never come, and it made Akashi nauseous. He'd be sitting on the bed, staring at the ceiling for hours, as fear chipped away at the defenses which covered his heart. They hadn't found Tetsuya, and for all he knew, the only love of his life was dead. It'd be at random times during the day- sometimes, even in public, when he'd break down into a sobbing, angry mess, though it was one of his mottos that he never cry in front of others.

Midorima had said it was a terrorist attack on the World Trade by Al Qaeda, a terrorist group against the United States in the Middle East- somewhere in Afghanistan. Akashi couldn't help the bubbling and searing rage that caught him every time he thought about how pleased they must feel they took the lives of innocent people, and took Tetsuya away from him. He had been locked up in his apartment, cutting whatever he could find with a sharp pair of scissors as he unleashed his rage on inanimate objects, screaming his sorrow.

_"We were supposed to be together forever_," He would echo, hot tears running down his cheeks, as he slid the blades of his scissors down the side of the couch he and Tetsuya had once slept together on, cuddled and warm together, without a care in the world. The stuffing would pour out of the leather skin, as the redhead's yelling turned into a hollow, broken whisper. He would drop the blades, not even realizing his hand was bleeding from where the scissors nicked his skin, the red liquid dripping onto the ground.

Days went by, turning into a week since the attack. He didn't watch T.V. to care for the announcement that the United States wouldn't stand for the attack- he was so angry at everyone. Akashi was furious that they were only acting up now, when they could have prevented it all from happening. He was angry at his parents, who left hundreds of voice-mails, pretending everything was alright when Tetsuya was more than likely dead. There was no hope- and he was furious, his rage brimming over when he recalled Midorima telling him things happened for a reason. Tetsuya's death was unforgivable- there was no reason to kill an innocent person like that- someone who was so brilliant, so beautiful, and so kind.

There was a Tetsuya-shaped hole in his heart, and from it, he was bleeding all of the darkness his lover had managed to seal up with a single was the one who had reached out to him and offered him a hand when everyone else had their backs turned. He was the only one who had been honest, the only one who had cared, the only one who had _loved_. Tetsuya brought Akashi up from his worst period in college when his parents abandoned him, and loved him even for his flaws. Akashi had loved him back more than anything- Tetsuya was his reason for live and living, and everything he loved about it.

His anger came out in waves, and he would find himself staring with bloodshot eyes at his cut fingers and wrists from where the blades of his chosen weapon had slicked his skin. At night, he lay awake on the bed, sometimes screaming out as loud as he could, or thrashing when sleep gripped him tight and surrounded him with nightmares. He could always hear the screaming ringing in his ears, and tears flowing down his eyes. The smell of burning plaster and smoke was always there, and no matter how much Akashi tried to scrub his body in the shower until he bled and reeked of the scent no longer, he couldn't.

He was turning into a nightmare himself. Akashi sickened himself, and he knew Tetsuya would have looked down on him and thought him pathetic. He was absolutely disgusting- because he had no right to be so angry at everyone else, when the only one he could have afforded to be angry at was himself. _He_ was the one who couldn't save Tetsuya-_ he_ was the one who fainted like a coward and waited to propose, _he_ was the one who hadn't had the thought of convincing Tetsuya to stay home from work that day. He was unforgivable, and _the only thing he could do to possibly ever earn forgiveness from Tetsuya was-_

So that day- approximately two weeks after the death of his lover, the one he had lived for, and the one who he had selfishly let slip away from him-

He bought a rope.

* * *

_'It is after the fifth anniversary of the attacks on the World Trade Center do we remember the victims of this attack in the year 2006. We pray for the families and friends of the innocent civilians who died in New York, Pennsylvania, and Washington that day, during the planned terrorist attack by Al Qaeda on the United States._

_A touching story was discovered after interviewing many 9/11 World Trade survivors. They had told the story of how a young man had selflessly sacrificed their lives for theirs by guiding them out of the collapsing building after the first plane crashed into the Northern Tower. They described the young man as quite pale, with blue eyes and matching colored hair. They said he collected people in groups as the building began to collapse, and brought them to the first floor to safety. His guidance saved nearly a hundred lives._

_Many account that the young man was a worker at the Center, but they would have never guessed he was a hero. A young woman accounts that she was scrambling, trying to see through the smoke, when he grabbed her hand and helped to guide her in a chain of people down the Trade Center. He brought her to safety where she was rushed to Paramedics, but she remembered clearly her savior's face, to which she described to investigators._

_"He was thin, and quite pale," Anne Sean, Business Accountant of Sincere Funds, 36 years old, recalls. "He had soft, light blue eyes and hair, but he looked really emotionless. He was calm when he helped us out, and before I could thank him, he dropped me out of the building and ran back up to help others. He truly was a hero, and I wish I could've asked his name or thanked him for saving my life, but I lost consciousness."_

_Sadly enough, despite the young man's heroism, he was lost when the building collapsed. A near hundred people described him to be some kind of angel- he saved lives in place for his own. He was going back up to help others when the tower collapsed and he lost his life. He was found under the rubble of the Northern Building two weeks after the search continued. He was barely recognized as Kuroko Tetsuya, age twenty-three, an immigrant from Japan. He was recognized to have been a worker on the hundredth plus floor, and would have been able to get out alive on several occasions had he not sacrificed his life._

_His relations in the United States were only confirmed to be Akashi Seijuuro, his partner at the time- but the other man was found dead, hung in his apartment. It was said he was overcome with guilt and grief, for it was reported by Midorima Shintarou, Doctor in New York, that he had fainted at the scene of the collapsing buildings when his lover was inside. Akashi Seijuuro never got the chance to know Kuroko Tetsuya was a hero, and a savior of a hundred plus lives. A sad story in America, but it also inspires us to continue to move on, even past tragedy. Akashi and Kuroko's story will not be forgotten...'_

Midorima exhaled a small whiff of smoke from his lips, a cigarette squeezed between his index and middle finger, eyes closed. His long eyelashes fluttered over his flushed cheeks, the cold of New York in the Winter too much for his lack of warmth. The newspaper in his left hand moved, as he dropped his left arm to his side.

"It all happens for a reason," he whispered, and a low breath escaped his chapped lips.

..

..

_"Let's never forget."_

* * *

**So although this is more angsty than you all were hoping for, Akashi is still Akashi, and he's been through bad stuff as hinted by this mini two shot. He commits suicide because he can't handle the emotional trauma of losing Kuroko, and the public never knows he planned to propose, and Akashi never finds out Kuroko never made it out because he was saving others' lives. **

**Kuroko's role in the collapsing building was inspired by a true story. There was a man in the World Trade Center who sadly, did not make it out alive, because he escorted survivors out of the building during the attack If you want to research him for a quick read- his name is Benjamin Clark, an unsung hero of 9/11.**

**Thanks for reading- and appreciate our freedom today. Let's remember, together.**


End file.
